


I remember you

by ASSMAN



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Forgive Me, very short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSMAN/pseuds/ASSMAN
Summary: The worst pain is the one of what could have been.





	

Memories were truly the cruelest things.

Yew was praised for having good memory all his life, but now he deeply resented it.

The reason being... that he couldn't stop thinking about Janne. He couldn't not see his face in his dreams. He couldn't not remember the time they spend together in Al Khampis. He especially couldn't not remember how he laughed. 

He wanted to see Janne smile and laugh again. 

Words could not describe how badly he wanted to see Janne again.

But he couldn't.

Because Janne was dead. And as he lay dying in Yew's arms--Yew remembers his vision was blurred with tears as Janne spoke to him one last time--everything he ever wanted to say to him slipped between his fingers like sand. 

Just like that, Janne was gone forever.

But Yew is still here, left with so many words unsaid. 

As he looked at the moonless world, he pondered about all he could have said and done for Janne. About how he could have saved him, if only he were strong enough...

"You must have a lot on your mind." A distant voice called out from the tent where Tiz and he slept. It was Altair.

"I was just thinking... I didn't do anything for him in the end." Yew confessed, looking at the ground.

"I think there is something you can do for him." Altair responded, looking up at the sky over them.

"And what is that?" Yew asked, looking at Tiz's (or perhaps Altair's) profile. 

"If you can save this world... I feel that will save him as well. Like lettuce, good things come in bunches." Altair said, turning to look at Yew.

"Thank you.. But it won't just be me saving this world. It'll be all of Agnes' Avengers!" Yew, regaining his enthusiasm, said.

"Ah... you're right." Altair smiled fondly at Yew. 

"We should get to it then, for the sake of everyone..." Yew stood up, ready to face the world again.


End file.
